wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Hijinxs
Jungle Hijinxs is a level in Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is the first level of the game and is played in the Jungle (Donkey Kong Country Returns). The level is rather basic. It has very few pits. Right at the beginning of the level, the player can enter Donkey Kong's treehouse for a second time to find an Extra Life Balloon and a TV that can be turned on by performing a Ground Pound. The TV shows the game's title screen. Enemies in this level are Awks, Rawks, Screaming Pillars, Frogoons and Tiki Goons. In Time Attack mode, a time of 0:57:00 is required for a gold medal, 1:17:00 for a silver medal, and 1:45:00 for bronze. Walkthrough ﻿The level begins with the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) exiting their treehouse after defeating a Tiki enemy. When they travel forward along the sandy pathway, they will head into a deeper part of the jungle, where they meet an Awk near a stone block that they can break. A dandelion and three more Awks are right after the stone block. Trees that the Kongs can stand on are above them, and one of the trees has the letter K on it. Blocks are located after the tree holding the letter K. A Tiki Goon is between a pair of blocks. The apes then reach a trio of Screaming Pillars along the way; the third pillar has a stone block on top of it which quickly falls when it is startled. After the Kongs pass a lonesome Banana Bunch, they come up to a hill. After they cross the hill, a flying ship with a Tiki foe appears in the background. However, it soon flies away, leaving the Kongs unharmed. A pair of Awks and three plants that contain items follow the bridge. A floor tile nearby here has a hidden area underneath it, which contains some collectibles. The Kongs will soon encounter two Frogoons and a raised area of land with a large, bouncy flower next to it in a slightly lower area. When the primates bounce on this, two giant statues: one to the left, one to the right, will begin to shoot out many Bananas. After passing another raised area of land with a Froggon on it, the Kongs come along to a path that leads to an Awk and a series of three platforms. Two of the platforms are found in the air with a gap between them, and another is located directly above the same gap. Bananas and a Tiki Goon are also on the platforms, and a letter O is in the gap. The Tutorial Pig and the first checkpoint wait immediately after these platforms. Another raised area of land has a DK Barrel in this area. Two Awks trot near a gap full of spikes ahead. Eventually, the apes reach a giant button that makes a new area appear in the background if pounded several times. A Barrel Cannon appears, which will shoot them to the new land, where they will land on top of some tall pillar-like platforms that are pushed downwards when hit. Awks are on some of these pillar-like platforms, and they are followed by two more Awks on a flat area of land. Four platforms are attached to a solid wall above here. The first of these platforms holds the letter N, while the second platform holds a Heart. If the Kongs climb up all of the platforms, they can reach a Barrel Cannon that shoots them towards many Auto-Fire Barrels in the air. The barrels shoot the Kongs through the air, back onto solid ground again, where a Barrel and a block can be found. A raised area is after the block with two Tiki Goons on it. A Heart and a stone block are found at the end of the raised area of land, which is followed by a bridge with some Awks on it. Awks and Rawks march along the path ahead, trying to damage the Kongs. Several stone structures are placed above these enemies, where they lead to to the letter G and even a Puzzle Piece. Two large flowers are seen ahead. If the Kongs bounce from the second flower, they will reveal the level's Slot Machine Barrel. Hitting the Slot Machine Barrel completes the level. K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the apes reach a trio of Awks near the beginning of the level, the level K can be found on a treetop. The Kongs must jump from a stone block to reach it. *O: The letter O is found in the last abyss before the checkpoint. The primates must roll-jump to grab it safely. In 2-player mode, a Donkey or Diddy Kong, can instead jump into the abyss and grab it. *N: The letter N is on the first platform in the background area of the level that the primates can use to climb up to the next Barrel Cannon. *G: The apes should bounce on a Rawk near the end of the level to reach a group of high platforms. The letter G is high in the air after the last platform that they can jump to in order to obtain. Puzzle Pieces # Immediately at the start of the level, the Kongs should head backwards into their empty Banana Hoard to find the first Puzzle Piece. #The Kongs should head left from the letter K along the treetops to reach a platform with a dandelion on it. If the Kongs blow the dandelion, a Puzzle Piece appears. #The primates should pound on the remains of the last (third) Screaming Pillar in the level to release the third Puzzle Piece. #The apes should pound on a large plant shortly after a Tiki enemy appears in the background on the flying ship. When the Kongs do so, a Puzzle Piece is revealed to collect. #When the duo jump on the first bouncy, red flower in the level, statues nearby shoot bananas across the air. If they collect all the bananas, a Puzzle Piece appears. #As soon as the apes reach the background area in the level, the should roll-jump over the abyss to the left to get on a small platform with a dandelion on it. If the Kongs blow the dandelion, a Puzzle Piece is revealed. #Shortly after the duo exit the background area of the level, they can find a raised area of land with two Tiki Goons on it. If they pound on the stone tilt in the middle of here, they fall into the hidden Bonus Room, where they must shoot through a Barrel Cannon to collect fifty-seven Bananas, two Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon. If they collect everything within 30 seconds, a Puzzle Piece will appear. The Kongs must shoot themselves into the Puzzle Piece to collect it. #When the apes reach the Rawk enemies near the end of the level, they should bounce on one of them to reach some raised platforms. If they head left on these, they come up to a platform with a Puzzle Piece above it. #At the end of the level, the Kongs should ignore the Slot Machine Barrel and head to the wall to the right, where they can enter a hidden alcove with the ninth and final Puzzle Piece inside. Gallery JungleHijinxDKCR165-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR665-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR565-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR465-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR365-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR765-1-.png 01 DKCR-1-.png JungleHijinxsDKCR265-1-.png Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns